Newly Wed Leader
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired from the Derpy Squid Mod events. Sky, the leader of the Sky Army, is captured by the most annoying army...The Squid Army! Who will take his place for now? What will happen to our beloved majestic butter king? Read and find out! Contains language.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been thinking for a while to follow my sister's footsteps, along with several fans. I plan to write this fanfic for the fans of the YouTuber SkydoesMinecraft! I am a fan of him, and am a devoted member of the Sky Army. So, in dedication, I will be really happy to see you enjoy this fanfic!**

**This is based off the event of the Derpy Squid Mod that reveals the Sky Army's destruction, as well to the event of Sky being captured. But here's the thing: if he was held longer than normal, who took his place, how did it turn out, and more! If you want to see these things, then do proceed to read this story!**

**I do not own any of the YouTubers/ (names mentioned in Sky's videos) listed: SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox/Ty, MinecraftUniverse/Jason, Ethan, Dawnables/Dawn, and HuskyMudkips/Quinton*. Do be aware that I do give credit to Sky for reviewing the Derpy Squid Mod. Also, this story contains mild language.**

***Yeah, that's how you say his name.**

**Happy reading! The Sky Army rules!**

Bedrock, Sky thought as he kept going down towards the center of the Minecraft world. He couldn't care less if he can at least fly out. Or he can call for Jason as always, saying, "JASON, I'M SO STARTLED!" However, all the others are bored to death at the Sky Army Headquarters and Bases. He wanted something to do, so he thought of leaving the base just to amuse himself.

Even so, if he keeps going down, he will eventually hit bedrock. As Sky keeps going deeper into the surface, he encounters a strange light emitting from a torch. That was quite impossible to be living down underneath the surface unless if they had a ladder to get back up, or the fear of encountering mobs out of nowhere. Still, curiosity filled Sky's head as he takes a look. There was an odd portal replacing the wall, and it was not anything very familiar.

In turn, he takes a turn and goes through. "It smells like _squids_!" He exclaimed as he inhales the scent of the one thing that irritates him most. As he keeps going up the tunnel he found, something seemed to be in the way. "AHHH!"

_Back at the Sky Army Headquarters, much commotion was being carried on from many recruits and allies of Sky._

"He hasn't come back for a few hours. I suggest that we should go out and find him." Dawn, Sky's fiancé, slams her hand on Sky's desk angrily. She can't be impatient waiting for him to come back. Ty, who is a good friend to Sky, only shook his head and adjusted the pair of headphones that he always wore. "Can we at least put some effort into finding him and bringing back to headquarters?"

"Unless if he commands us to. He can always use his amulet. He can communicate with us through that, and his message will be echoing through the intercoms. I'm sure that he'll be okay."

"Yeah, unlike what happened to _you_." Dawn huffs and turns her purple and pink hair away, only to be looking out the window. "…Sky could be careless, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't worry. We have to protect him as our leader…the _only _leader of the Sky Army!"

Ty nods to her statement and takes a seat. "Also, we have other people to count on if anything is in need. But Ethan, I don't know about him; he won't talk to us anyway."

_"Don't say that, Ty! He's still an amazing ally to us!" _One recruit says, passing by the hallways. She was rather calm, quick, and ready to obey any orders given to the entire army.

Dawn chuckles and thought about Sky; where was he, and what is he doing at the moment? She doesn't really know what to do except just only ponder about him. He was everything to her, except the time he pranked her with the creepypasta mod and how he used trampolines to prank her.

_"I suppose is that we have to wait for him to come back. Who knows where the leader went on a day like this." _The recruit mentioned, pointing out the window and gazing that the extraordinary weather. She leaves the Sky's office and goes outside to write something in her book. It was natural to see her spend her time like that.

"Hey, looks like Ethan's here!" Dawn looks out the window to see Ethan. He was still the same, but it seems that this time he found his voice again.* "He looks shocked. Let's go and see him."

Jason, another of Sky's ring of friends/allies, was already coming upstairs to the meeting room. "Get all the others! This is urgent!" He said as he and Ethan enter the room. Eventually, Quinton/HuskyMudkips, Ty, Dawn, Jason and Ethan were all gathered inside.

"So what's this about?" Quinton asked. He tilts his Mudkip-structured head and leans back in his chair. "Shouldn't we wait for Sky to get back?"

"This _IS _about Sky! He's _captured_!" Jason rises out of his chair and stares at the others. Dawn was wide eyed, and Quinton falls back in his chair. "…A squid gave this to me earlier today on my way here. I didn't know what it was about, but I decided to see it without you guys. Here, read it! It says it word for word!" Jason hands a letter to Dawn, who snatches it quickly out of Jason's hand.

_To the remainder of the Sky Army,_

_Your precious leader, Sky, is under our captivity, and we will not allow any interference with our plans to eliminate you. If you even plan to rescue him, your fate will be sealed, and he will be erased from the Minecraft World! _

_Your choice, Sky Army!_

_Yours truly, the King of Squids._

"….No…this can't…happen…"

**I'll leave it here for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it thus far! I will increase the intensity of it later on in the future chapters! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you enjoy it so far? Want to see more of the action? Want to see more stories from me!? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Once again, see you guys around, and long live the Sky Army!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to **_**Newly Wed Leader**_**! I hope you guys are still in your butter armor because this is going to be intense! I want to thank XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX for the review! So, here's the normal stuff I mention. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! This story contains language. Also, I do not own the following characters that are in this story: SkydoesMinecraft, Dawnables/Dawn, Deadlox/Ty, HuskyMudkips/Quinton, Ethan, and MinecraftUniverse/Jason. **

**Happy reading! Long live the Sky Army!**

The night was long with zombies and creepers roaming the grassy fields outside the headquarters. The recruits were all asleep, as well as all the other leaders. Dawn, however, is unable to sleep. She was too focused on Sky, thinking what kind of things he's probably going through. Finding it too difficult to sleep, she leaves her room to get some fresh air.

_"Dawn, what are you doing up? You should be getting some sleep." _A concerned recruit steps outside to sit down on the tall grass that was growing rather long. _"…You're scared. Tomorrow morning is when we will go to war. I know we can do it. And if Sky was here, he'll be proud of us." _The recruit returns back to her quarters and leaves Dawn to reflect.

"…But who will command the army?" Dawn palms her face into her hands and sobs rather pitifully. "…Ty, I need to discuss something with everyone else. Wake them up."

_Minutes later…_

"Guys, we need a new leader to take Sky's place while he's in captivity. Who will be willing to take his place?" Dawn looks around the room. Everyone was silent. "Come on, people! We need to have a leader before we go out there!"

Ethan points at Ty, who was just looking out the window. It was the view of the ocean, and it seems that something was floating on the surface. "Let me get back to you. I need to do something quick." Ty leaves the base to see a package. It was light, and was out of butter. "…Sky…he sent this. But is he supposes to be in a cell like how I was? Those squids won't even let me send stuff out back then..." He carries the package inside the base and produces it to Dawn.

"Sky was able to gather some information out of the squids and sent it to us." Ethan looks through some of the contents: a syringe filled with a strange blue fluid, a CD, blueprints, and an odd looking gun that resembles more of a spear. "Just what's in this syringe?"

Quinton, out of curiosity, inserts the CD into a DVD player. Instead of music playing, it was video. First was static that showed up on the screen, then someone started to appear out of its blur.

_"Why, hello, Sky Army! How are you doing after the loss of your ruler? I suppose you want to wage battle over us, right? You are wrong! You make a move, and each leader will be dead," _the King of the Squids pointed an iron scepter to a prisoner. _"…Sky will be the first to die! So your choice." _

"Sky Army…don't worry about me… I'll be fine. Dawn, take cover for me. I'm so sorry, but-"

The video was cut off before letting Sky finish what he was saying. Everyone turns to Dawn, who was backed up against the wall. "…Me…? Leader? I can't do that! You can't rely on me to control everything that happens here!" And in tears, Dawn runs out of the room and to her bedroom. Quinton follows her to her room, seeing her crying in her pink pillow.

"I know it's hard, but like what that recruit said: 'If Sky was here, he'll be proud'. You should think that over. He will be proud of you for doing this. I know you can do it!" She looks up at the "manly-Mudkip" and smiled.

"Okay. I will! And I don't care if those squids say. We are going to war, but we have to in secret. We can't let them know." She then tucks herself in the bed and turned off her lamp light. "Tomorrow, for Sky…we fight…"

"That's what I want to hear…"

_Next morning…_

"Are we all ready to proceed?" Dawn, who was in a gorgeous yellow, purple and pink dress, asks the recruits. They all nod, except for one scientist. He has been working on what the syringe has inside. "…Did you figure it out yet?"

_"I haven't yet, but it seems to be filled with squid DNA. Perhaps it's a lab experiment. I'll test it out on a sheep or something." _The scientist leaves his room to go out into the wild.

Ty was waiting with an Ender Dragon, riding it like a horse. "I manage to find one of these! I suppose it can also help in combat!" He shouts down. Quinton arrives with a pack of Mudkips, Ethan was holding out a diamond sword and axe, and Jason had a bow and multiple arrows. "By the way everyone, I got TNT, so be careful!" Ty smiles and gets down from the dragon. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if those squids aren't bluffing? They could kill Sky if we make a wrong move."

"I know, but we can't just leave him waiting for years! We, at least, need to do something!" Ethan nods.

"Dawn's right. It's my turn to help out instead of not saying anything. We can do this!" The entire army of courageous recruits cheered to Ethan's engaging voice. "See? This can be our only chance. WE must do this or it could be all for nothing."

_"Wait!" _The same scientist comes back with a mutated sheep next to him. _"The injection…it turns people and animals to half-squid. What if they use this on the recruits or us…or Sky especially?" _That was most worrying, as everyone looks at the sheep, whose form revealed four stringy tentacles, a squid mouth and blue wool. Dawn can't say another word. She's far too scared to even think of what will happen to Sky.

"Everyone, we need to go now. We need to end this quick, so you better back me up." Several recruits notice the expression on her face, and it means anger. "Sky Army, to battle!"

**I will end it here! What fate will become of the majestic butter king for Dawn's actions? See it all in the next chapter! I am glad you are reading this story so far, and I hope to entertain you more! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you like this story? Want to see more from me? Want to see what will happen in the story, because I know you want to! If so, hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Plus, look forward to my other Minecraft story, **_**Start of Enderlox**_**! See you guys! Long live the Sky Army!**


End file.
